If You Only Knew
by Wallahmellon
Summary: Trunks has nothing left. He has no one, maybe his best friend. He starts getting these crazy dreams, and then this letter appears and brings even more questions. Will he understand what is going on? Or will he just say this is all a dream? How will everything 'Pan' out after a unremebered night.
1. Pain and Confustion

AN: First and only diclaimer

He glanced at the sky, and desperately sighed. He mutters, "Come on Trunks..."

He faintly growls, he has been having dreams... They are not like anything he has ever felt... He is soaring! But other times, he painfully dies. A blast of magic destroying his entire body, or some green alieny bug creature ripping his heart out. It is like he has lived them before. But that can't be true, everyone would think he was crazy if he talked about aliens. Or even him levitating! 'I guess you are going crazy.'

He storms down the street towards his old run down apartment. He has a very small paying job, he is a manger of a fast food restaurant. He has tried to get a better job, but with only a high school diploma he had to work his way to where he is now. He bites his tongue, he can't think of her now.

He slams his door. Throws his things down on his ratty tearing couch. It is multicolored as if many pieces of seperate fabric have been hastily sewed on to keep the whole thing together. He almost had enough to buy a new one, but then his shit car had to go and break down.

He huffs, why did she have to leave him to this hell hole? If she would of just survived then he would of had a college degree by now. But no, she had to go and get colon cancer. Now he is left motherless. He never knew his father, he went off to war when he was little and never came home. It is like he wanted to die! 'Why did they die! He wouldn't feel this pain if they lived! He could have a life! He could possibly not have these dreams! He could stop being so insane! He could stop seeing his counselor! He could have a normal life. His future kids could have two sets of grandparents! I could have all of these things. But this is not the life chosen for me.'

He lays face down on his bed, and breaks down into sobs. This is how his days normally went. He would come home from work, and explode into sobs. His mother only died about a month ago, today marked June 17th. His mother died on May 12th. But to him it felt like yesterday. His female coworkers, and a few customers have checked him out quite regularly. But he was so rude and had a sour aura around him that they never went further. They are telling themselves that he would notice them after his depression. But he couldn't forget the fact that his only family, the only one who loved him, was gone. He never knew any of his other family members, they never cared about him. He was just that strange kid.

He awoke the next morning, he didn't know his if his off days were any better than this work days. He sees them as worse, he normally just sits in a tight ball on his couch, watching Her favorite chick flicks. Not to mention crying whenever he would see parts that she would cry at. Like the Notebook, when the main chick and her love got together.

His body shutters. He just reflected back on his dream of the night. Only this time, it wasn't him dying, or even him doing magic tricks. This time it was with a young boy, and a slightly older girl. But strangely she claimed to be the boy's granddaughter. This seems so strange to him. But in the dream he was so happy. He had just seen his mother, and even a new version of his best friend! He looked around at his two comrades, they were interesting to say the least. The boy had a tail, and all three of them could fly. He had a few fun adventures looking for orange spheres, but he woke up. But today Trunks felt it was going to be a better day. He was surprising happy.

So he drags himself off his bed, sluggishly dresses himself, and calls his best, and only friend. "Hey Goten you up to take a walk? Maybe grab a few hot dogs?"

Goten groggily replies, "Hey man, I'm glad your feeling better today, but can it wait a few hours? It's six in the morning."  
Trunks just grunts in response.  
Goten sighed, "I guess, meet me at the park in 30 minutes."  
Trunks shrugs on his beige coat and walks, he was lively. The part was about a 10 minute walk, and today he was feeling it.

He got there at 6:20 he walked at a detour to add time to his brisk walk. He didn't want to rush himself just in case his temporary happiness wore off. By the time he got there the birds were tweeting and the flowers waved their heads at him. It really was a pretty park. He decided to sit on one of the only benches, leaning his head back relaxing he feel paper crumple. Startled he jumps up. 'Shit, that wasn't expected.' He unfolds the slightly yellowed, dampened paper. It reads-

Dear Trunks, I'm sorry to just jump in on your happy day, but I have somethings to tell you. I know about your mother. I'm sorry about that. I also know about your 'vivid' dreams. I'm only going to reveal small amounts of information. Mainly giving you more questions. You may be wondering how this paper got here before you leaned back. Well, I'll tell you in due time. For now, your not crazy. I may sound crazy, but you have lived those dreams. There is a whiplash effect. All of your 'selves' are experiencing these types of these things. I will explain more soon.

-Your Unlikely Guardian,

V

He stared in shock. Lived the dreams? How do you know about my mother? Other selves? Several questions flew through his mind. Who is this? He panics, he crumples the paper and quickly puts it in his pocket, Goten should arrive soon.

AN: Okay, in case you haven't noticed, all of the saiyans, or hybrids, are human. You will see why later.


	2. Startling Sensations

**He takes in a shaking breath. What does this mean? 'Am I really this crazy?' Another thought enters his head. 'Should I tell my therapist? Maybe I need some meds. Everything is in a downward path. First my mother, then the dreams, now crazy note! Can my life get any worse?'**

**He takes in a deep breath, calming his jumping nerves. He noticed Goten in the distance, he had called Goten out here in that early morning; so he felt he would have to make it worth it.**

**After taking a couple hours walking with Goten, they went to a burger place. They believe their french fries are sent from their god(s). They sit silently in their, all absorbing, eating habits, they have a pretty high metabolism, so they tend eat a lot more than other people. They discuss nothing of importance, Trunks could tell Goten was trying not to talk about Bulma, his mother. He is a good friend, but they soon part ways after a few hours. By now it is 2:35pm, so He decided to head home to think in quiet. **

**As soon as he shut his door, he pinches his eyes closed with a sigh. He, almost in a trance like state, heads over to the newest furniture, a nice rollie chair, it is in it's own room. His extra room is where he keeps all of his storage items, and his desk and computer. Plopping down he leaned his head back, and for a moment he had expected to hear the crumple of paper. That's when he remembers! The 'V' Paper!**

**He rips the paper out of his jacket pocket, almost inhumanly. He then proceeds to reread it as fast as he humanely can. He growls a deep throaty sound. He had never made such a sound that resembled an animal. But it didn't startle him. It felt natural. He crumples the paper and throws it in his trash bin. The note was already ingrained in his brain. He snarls, grins, and then laughs. He's angry, but this animal side amuses him. Maybe he is not crazy, maybe his father was part wolf. That would explain why his father wanted to fight in a pointless war.**

**He bolts out of his chair, runs out his door; he doesn't even care to lock his door. Slamming his door he has his car heading down the road, before he even had a chance to use the seat belt.**

**Sometime later, he relaxes, but by then it had already been about two hours. Glancing at the scenery, he notices how beautiful it is. He had already called into work using vacation days to get a little over a fortnight off. He had grabbed no clothes or food, he just somehow knew he could live on his own. **

**He arrived to a meadow, and the flowers where blooming; it seemed like a scene from a movie. The trees perfectly lined the outline of the grassy meadow. He steps into the forest, taking off at a run. This power! Where is this strength coming from? Any other day he couldn't keep up this sprint for half this distance! Why could he today? It is amazing how he can keep going!**

**But he doesn't stop, he sprints for miles; it's like an instinct. He looks up, into the moon light. Tonights a full moon. He sees the moon, and he halts; almost falling over. A gasp rips its way out of his chest. This pain, he has never experienced before! It hurts worse than that one time Goten and him were wrestling and he elbowed him in his groin. **

**Little did Trunks know, almost all of Goten's family were experiencing the same thing. They too had bolted into the forest, and they all ran. Until they noticed the large orange moon of the lunar eclipse.**

**AN: In case your wondering, they are not turning into full great apes, more like smaller versions, but still just as powerful. But luckily less destructive.**


	3. A Girl, and Instinct

**Groggily Trunks sits up, he is naked... In the forest... He hears a near by stream and stands up to go get a drink, and maybe find his clothes. But before he takes on step something fuzzy touches his leg.**

**"Ahhh!" He yells, when he notices it is a tail. But there is no animal around. He scratches his face, and furrows his eye brows, and then narrows his eyes.**

**"What the hell!?" He had just noticed that the tail, came out of the base of his back. He spins around feeling the tail. While trying to get a better view.**

**He huffs, oh okay. He just blows it off like he is still sleeping. He heads to the stream and drinks his fill. Until two small arms wrap themselves are his abdomen. He whirls around ready to fight who ever is there. Causing the arms to release him. And he sees, someone he has not seen in years. A women, who he never had much of a connection with. Someone he viewed as someone he shouldn't have connections with. After all she was several years younger, and not even that closely related to Goten.**

**It was little Pan. He stares at her in shock when he notices her tail wrapped around her waist. Trunks tail was a lavender color like his hair. But Pan's was much much darker, a black or deep brown. **

**He narrows his eyes, "What are you doing her Pan?"**

**She shrugs, " I donno, just hanging out with my new favorite male." **

**"What do you mean by 'new favorite male'?"**

**"You don't remember? The dancing? The fighting? The way our animals reacted by each other?"**

**"Animals, Pan, Honey, what are you talking about?" He doesn't notice their nakedness, or doesn't care.**

**"Are guys always this dense? Well since you've forgotten, I'll have to remind you." She smirks, and walks over to him, and wraps her arms around his neck. Kissing him hardly.**

**He jumps, and shoves her back, " What are you doing!"**

**She frowns, slightly hurt, "Showing you what our animals wanted. What they would of done if they could of. I'm finishing what they started."**

**He growls, " What the hell does 'our animals' mean!"**

**She cocks her heads, and gently strokes her tail, "Where do you think we got these?"**

**His eyes narrow, "This is all a dream, it doesn't matter where these damn things came from. But my question is, why are you here?" **

**She lightly chuckles at his stupidness, "Well dummy, this isn't a dream. This is real, the lunar moon triggered our change. We are no longer humans, but full Saiyans. You can thank your father."**

**He punches the trees, and surprisingly his fist goes through it, and doesn't hurt in the slightest. He snarls, angry at everything he doesn't understand. He mutters, "This can't be real can it?"**

**She slowly comes over to his side, takes his hand, and whispers, "You know, you can't escape me. We are stuck together. Maybe if we didn't find each other, if ours apes didn't have this connection. That came out of nowhere, Our souls could separate. As if our night didn't matter."**

**He shuts his eyes tightly, he's done arguing he will just let her explain.**

**"All I can tell you is, we are no longer human. That your father gave us this gift. We turn into giant apes at the total lunar moon. And we are amazingly strong. Oh and it hurts to step on your tail."**

**He has one question, that has been eating at him since she began this conversation, "What does my father have to do with anything?"**

**"I don't know." She answers truthfully, "All I know is that he gave us this strength. His heritage."**

**"How do you know all this?"**

**She glares at a tree in the distance, "Another thing I cannot tell you. I know very little."**

**She rubs her tail against his larger tail. Lets her voice fall silent she kisses him again. This time she does't feel much resistance, but rather the hardening of Trunks' little friend. She takes his hand, leading him to a cave, which has nothing but what looks like a very large nest. This must of been where she crashed last night. Trunks doesn't even know what he is doing. It more like an instinct came over him.**

**She leads him over to her nest and sits in his lap. Rubbing her self against him, she moans, "Just let your beast take over. He knows what to do, if your too craven to try."**

**Those words snap him out of his trance, and he tries to stop. Tries to throw her off of him. Tries to escape. But he can't even move his finger. He fought but all he could do was watch, as he, a 22 year old, slept with a 15 year old girl. **

**Minutes after she feel asleep he crawled over to her, sunk his teeth into her neck. She moaned, and he released her. He licked the blood off of his lip and sat back. Watching his lover sleep.**

**After that he bolted up. Gasping he ran out of the mouth of the cave. How could he do this? How could he not have control? How did he lose his body? HOW THE HELL COULD HE SLEEP WITH A 15 YEAR OLD? WITH HIS BEST FRIEND'S NIECE? He was a monster.**

**Suddenly his dream comes true, he is flying. And it is like he has done it a million times before, like it is natural. He uses this to his advantage, flies above the tree line, and takes off as fast as he can, away from someone he will never be able to escape.**

**AN: Pan is talking about how both of their mini apes acted. They did more than two acquaintances would do. But most of it is less than lime. Kissing things like that. But after their midnight dance, they have this link that no one can break, so they would keep going to one another anyway. And after he bit Pan's neck, he claimed her, as his mate. Now he will die without her.**

**(Also, Bra is alive, she is 15 also, but as you can tell they are at summer break. It being mid/late June. She was jumping from relatives, no one really cared for her either. Trunks would of taken her in, but he doesn't think he can handle her. She is currently staying at a friends house, and she planed to be there longer than she was. But she also felt this instinct take over. And she too had a night full of dancing.)**


	4. The Hunt

**AN: I won't be able to post another chapter for about 2 weeks, exams reared their ugly heads this week. But I decided to hurry and get this out now. And I believe chapter 5 is some what longer than this one! ;)**

**And fly he did. He flew so far, that he didn't even remotely know where he was. It looked to be a lost mountain. No human activity anywhere. Barren, but not of nature. It was fruitful, in nature. A lush forest seem to stretch endlessly from on the where he was currently flying. It was beautiful and the sounds of wildlife sounded almost irresistibly inviting. The mountains may have intimated any lesser person. But there was an aching reason that he wasn't afraid. He could not quite tell you this reason yet.**

**He lands with a disgruntled sigh. And he slowly begins to explore, it seemed he would need the rest of his year's vacation days to come to terms with everything that was said and done in the last hours.**

**So off he went, wandering around aimlessly, until he spots a well hidden cave. 'It looks like it could be habitable, after I check it out.' He thinks.**

**Inside the cave, he is majorly surprised. It seemed someone else agreed with him. But luckily it seemed to be that the person was long gone. But the strange thing is, there is no sign of human camping. Just a makeshift bed out of grasses and leaves. And the bed was comfy too.**

**He curls up into a ball, replaying his conversation. It still puzzled him. But there was a voice telling him, in the back of his head, that she was right. Everything that Pan had told him, was right. That everything he was telling himself, was wrong. This in fact was not a dream, but a gift; from his father no less. But there is one thing still stumping him, how could his father do anything? After all he was dead….Was he not? Nothing is adding up correctly, maybe everything will be explained soon.**

**But that is when it hit him, unlike any other complaints before. It was painful, it was eating him alive! This hunger, felt so strange, and it seemed stronger than even his largest newly-developed muscles.**

**He bolts out the mouth of the cave, faster than he would ever believe. Sprinting a few miles he finds a mango tree. He quickly grabs all 58 of the mangos and has them eaten in no more than five minutes.**

**He sucks in a breath, he was still very, very hungry. But he was held over for the time being, and he could remember where the cave was. So off he went but this time, he was much more quite. For this time he wasn't looking for a fruit. He was stalking, well trying to find something to stalk. His ears pick up faint hoof beats. He takes off in the direction this mouthwatering noise is coming from, but he doesn't crawl, he doesn't even walk. He figured out a way to run while being deathly silent. So off he went.**

**He was already picking up on sind-bits of how to control this beastly side of himself. And it made him proud. **

**That is when he sees a deep valley, with a rich aqua river flowing down the middle. On both banks were herds of elk. Some drinking, some swimming across the river. Some males were even battling it out in their own little circles.**

**He crouches and listens, cocking his head in a very animal like gesture, and he watches. He notices an extremely large male. Obviously some kind of elk king. Or at least maybe one who controls everything. He may have had an intelligent mother, and true some of it was passed onto him, but he doesn't know much about animals; he never cared much about them. But the male, he was huge. You could tell by looking at him, that he would be powerful, and could even kill a human. But luckily he had this new strength, and to his stomachs happiness he knew he could hunt down his target prey with ease.**

**He carefully walks into the valley, watching for every stick, or twig-anything that would give him away. Some elks notice him and grant him worried attention. Others see him but just wander off to find something else to do. Crouching, he is almost on all fours. He smirks, his trademark smirk; its reappearance would seem like a good sign to any outsider; or anyone who knew about his deceased mother. But it makes him feel all the more a hunter. He crawls, not slow, but not quickly, towards the hunted.**

**Licking his parched lips, as he closes in. He ponders if the water would taste any good. After all it looked delicious.**

**He jumps forward. Both arms outstretched and they circle around his throat. The elk panics and attempts to kick, buck, and bite him. The battle last for no more than a few minutes. Trunks seems to be having fun experiencing his new found gift. But then he grows bored, after noticing the fight is no contest. He snaps the neck of the great beast; then proceeds to easily carry his food to his new temporary home.**

**When he returns to his cave he fines everything to be as he left it. He, with surprising gentleness, sets down the elk, noting that blood is slipping out of his nostrils and mouth. His stomach protests leaving his first of many great meals. **

**He grabs many nearby stones and fallen branches. He makes a makeshift fire place and places all of his wood inside the circle. He was on higher ground, for he didn't want this amazing place to have any chance of taking a slight burn. **

**After all, he didn't want to scare away any game; and he also didn't want any unwanted attention. Sure this place looks void of any people. But he is sure that if there was a forest fire, that someone would come out to see it, or even put it out. Knowing that he could take them down with out a flick of his wrist, he grunts. Trunks is a good man, he doesn't wish to harm anyone. But they can't know he is here. It would be unexplainable, but he is trying to get used to keeping his tail tightly concealed under his shirt. It got very restless at times.**

**Thats when he frowns. He had forgot one thing...He didn't know how to make a fire. Then a sensation over comes him, he holds out his hand. Placing it inches above the fire, and then he brings forth a foreign power. A light, warm and comforting, sight. He makes a small ball of this glowing power. Then he brings it closer to the wood, and happily he sees that the wood is very flammable. And instantly the glow changes from its original shade of blueish-yellow to a yellow-orange and goes from a warmth that feels like the hug of a mother, to a sheering heat that makes him rip his hand out with a hiss. So maybe he should find out how to extend this glow away from him.**

**This is how a great deal of his days goes he teaches himself new hunting techniques, and then rest of his day he tests his new limits. He flys, soars to new heights. Seeing how fast he can go. Seeing how big and powerful he can get his power to be. He starting calling it his energy because it seemed to be coming from inside of him. And if he would use too much; he would deplete all of his energy, short story short he would get tired.**

**He learned that his new body, although it seemed the only thing that changed was new bulking muscles, and a new tail. He had great control over his new lavender, silkily smooth tail. His new abilities seemed to be limit less. He was extremely powerful. And he was excited, but he wasn't sure if this strength would ever get to be used, at least in combat.**

**That was another thing. He had this urge to fight. So instead he trained. He trained himself in martial arts. Trunks was worried that he had terrible form, and similar thoughts. But then a sense of relaxation over came his brain. **

**Ever since then he was confident in his side, or any kind of kick. And all of his punches too.**

**Although he was exhilarated, he body longed for something. Deep down he knew what he missed. He didn't want to admit what he needed was, and that he had spent a week without quenching his thirst. It was like water, but he refused to give in. He knew he was not right to get what he wanted. But he was almost to the point of not caring about what was wrong or right.**

**AN: Next chapter Pan reappears, and you find out more about Bra, in the actual story. RR :P**


End file.
